FIELD OF INVENTION
The current invention concerns a method for treatment, prevention and containment of tuberculosis using a tobramycin aerosol formulation. In particular, the invention concerns a preservative-free formulation containing concentrated tobramycin dissolved in full strength or diluted saline adjusted to pH between 5.5 and 7.0. The tobramycin aerosol formulation delivers tobramycin to the lung endobronchial space of airways including alveoli in an aerosol having mass medium average diameter predominantly between 1 to 5.mu.. The method for treatment and prophylaxis of acute and chronic tuberculosis caused by the Mycobacterium tuberculosis comprises administration of tobramycin in concentration one to ten thousand times higher than the minimal inhibitory concentration of Mycobacterium tuberculosis. The invention additionally provides a method for containment of infectivity of tuberculosis patients to shorter periods of time.